Question: Divide.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}3 \div 0.01$ $= 3.00 \div 0.01$ $= 300$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 300$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 3 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{3.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{3.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{300}{1}\\\\ &= 300 \end{aligned}$ The answer $300 = 3 \div 0.01$